


Unread Messages (17)

by stylinurges



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinurges/pseuds/stylinurges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or where Louis runs away and Harry emails him until he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unread Messages (17)

**To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

 **Subject: -** none-

**April 10th, 2014 at 5:57 PM.**

I’m not even going to ask where you are because I’m 85% sure you’re not even going to see this, seeing as you never check your email and if you aren’t answering your phone you’re sure as hell not going to answer this.  So I don’t really know why I’m even sending this because It’s kind of just like talking to dead air but oh well.

Zayn and Niall are being weird, like, that’s the only way I can really describe it really, they’re just being weird. They barely talk anymore and they keep staring at each other. I don’t know. Everything’s off without you here to be honest, you’re like the glue that kept us all together.

I miss you,

Haz

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**April 15 th, 2014 at 3:54 PM**

Liam is demanding we send out a search party for you. I don’t have the heart to tell him you’re probably at your mom’s because out of all the people she is the least worried about your whereabouts and your mom is a shit liar, so at least I kind of know you’re safe.

Simon paid the entire team to keep their mouths shut, so, I mean nobody’s going to find out. It’s not like we were forced out of the closet right? Well I mean, you kind of were, jesus I’m awful I’m sorry. But then again, you’re probably not even going to read this so what’s the point in apologizing right? Haha. I really fucking miss you. Please come home.

Love,

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**April 25th, 2014 at 12:46 PM.**

So, if you haven’t heard, Zayn and Perrie broke up.  And he hasn’t left his room in two days and Niall won’t leave his flat and you’re still gone and I don’t know what to do. We’ve postponed the tour until you come back, if you ever decide to come back that is, please come back.

The fans really miss you, like, a lot. Things are slowly starting to go downhill, Simon’s trying to come up with a cover story because eventually we’re going to have to explain things. Which I don’t think is fair because why do people care? It’s our lives, right? Well, I guess we sold our souls when we signed the contract.

Well, that’s all I really have to say, I miss you a lot Lou, please come home.

Love,

Haz

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**May 3 rd, 2014 at 3:04 AM**

They had an intervention for me today, I guess, because I haven’t been, like, sleeping? I don’t know, It’s like I can’t do anything because everything reminds me of you. Literally everything, it’s insane. And apparently I’m supposed to be, like, mad at you? For leaving I think. But I’m not. To be honest I don’t think anyone is, really, we just miss you a whole lot. Zayn’s not doing so well at all. He had like, a panic attack on the thirtieth day you’d been gone, because I think in his mind thirty days means you’re not coming back. He’s not talking to anyone except Niall, he’ll talk to Niall and let Niall into his room and stuff, which is good, as long as he’s eating I guess.

Simon’s telling people that a close family friend of yours died, so you’re taking a break. I mean, it sounds better than “One of his footie team mates found out he way gay and told the rest of the team”. He was fired, you know, David, because, like, that’s not okay. I made sure he was fired.

I think they know I’m sending you emails now. But none of them will talk to me. Like I’m going to break if they even bring you up in a conversation, like I’m made of glass. And I think they’re right.  Just come home Louis. Please.

Love,

Haz

 

 **To:** [louistominlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistominlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@ayco.net](mailto:harrystyles@ayco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**May 12 th, 2014 at 5:34 PM**

I’ve started sleeping at Liam’s. I can’t take being in our own house anymore. It’s like, I’d go to bed and I’d wake up in the morning and smell you on your side of the bed and part of me would forget. For like two seconds, part of me would forget you were gone and think you’d be downstairs. But you’re not. You’re not anywhere I can‘t take it.

Miss you,

Haz

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**May 15 th, 2014 at 5:23 PM**

Gemma tried to have the talk with me. You know, the whole “You’re still young and you’re bound to get you’re heartbroken and you’re going to need to learn to move on”. I don’t think people understand. You’re it for me, like, that’s it. I don’t want anybody else and the fucked up thing is that I’m totally okay with that, I don’t want it any other way.

I haven’t been sleeping, either like. I can’t stop thinking about where you are, I keep thinking that it was like, my fault? Like if I hadn’t texted you maybe they wouldn’t have seen? I don’t know. I just miss you.

Please come home Louis.

Love,

Haz

 

**To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**May 30 th, 2014 at 6:09 AM**

They put me on medication. For, like, sleep and anxiety. Because I haven’t really slept more than three hours for the past two months or so, I don’t know, ever since you left.

I keep having these nightmares, like, really vivid ones. Things like you never coming back, you dying, never getting to hold your hand again, and, like, that scene from Frozen, the whole “Oh Harry, if only somebody loved you” thing. Which is totally not true, I think, because I don’t think you would have stayed as long as you did if you didn’t love me.

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**June 3 rd, 2014 at 2:30 PM**

They’re thinking about sending Zayn to the hospital.

Just fucking come home.

Love, Haz.

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**June 15 th, 2014 at 1:07 PM**

Zayn’s in the hospital. We checked him in yesterday. Apparently you’ve been helping him with something and then you just left. You know how he is with people leaving him Louis. For the love of god just call him, you don’t even have to talk to me, because I think I’m the last person you’d want to talk to, really. Just fix Zayn.

-Haz

 

  **To:**[louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**June 17 th, 2014 at 3:34 PM**

He won’t let anyone in to see him, only Niall. I’m pretty sure there’s something going on between them. He’s doing better, I think they put him on the same meds I’m on. So at least he’ll be out soon.

I miss you.

-Haz

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**June 29 th, 2014 at 4:09 PM**

We took Happily, Right Now, Something Great, and Strong off the set list for now, we just can’t do them without you. We can’t postpone the tour for much longer. But we also can’t do it without you.

Come home.

-Haz

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**July 1 st, 2014 at 2:08 AM**

Zayn’s out of the hospital, in case you were wondering.

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**July 18 th, 2014 at 5:45 PM**

They had another intervention for me today. Except it was different. It was kind of like the talk Gemma tried to have with me a while. The whole “you need to accept that’s its over so you and move on.” I kept telling them that they’re wrong. You just need some time to yourself. I’m not going through denial, because you didn’t break up with me. Eventually you’re going to come back and then things are going to get better and then you and I will get married and we will have the dream house we always talked about and maybe we’ll adopt a kid who knows. But we’re not over. I don’t need to move on.

I’m laughing at myself typing this. Because you’re not even reading these, but yet I still feel the need to send them.

I love you

-Haz

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**July 20 th, 2014 at 4:32 PM**

Zayn and Niall are a thing. Which I mean, as long as Zayn’s getting better, I’m glad. He still needs you, which is weird to people because I mean, _we_ were dating, people are telling _me_ to get over you, when really they need to be telling Zayn. You’re his best friend. This doesn’t even make sense.

-Haz

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**July 30 th, 2014 at 8:54 PM**

It’s been about four months since you left and I’m starting to believe them. Maybe if I wasn’t so intense, maybe if I wasn’t so needy you would’ve stayed, I don’t even know.

Love,

Haz

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**July 30 th, 2014 at 9:23 PM**

You know it’s okay right? If when you come back, if you do, if you want to take a break. Like, I get it, if you want me to back off, I can handle it. I’m not going to break.

Love,

Haz

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**July 30 th, 2014 at 11:53 PM**

I guess I won’t write ‘love’ even though I do. Don’t want to freak you out anymore, I guess.

-H

 **To:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

 **From:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 1 st, 2014 at 12:34 PM**

 no

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 2 nd, 2014 at 1:05 PM**

No what?

-H

 

 **To:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

 **From:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 4 th, 2014, at 2:36 AM**

No, that’s not what I want, that’s never what I wanted. I didn’t leave because of you Haz, fuck, I shouldn’t have left at all, but you’re not why I did, I swear.

 

 **To:**[louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)    

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 6 th, 2014 at 4:08 PM**

Then why did you.

-H

 

 **To:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

 **From:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 9 th, 2014 at 7:24 AM**

Because I was scared, Haz, I was terrified. The only people that know I’m gay, let alone that we’re together, are my mum, the boys, and Stan. That’s it. And then suddenly twenty other people find out suddenly and I freaked. They already hate me because they think the only reason I’m on the team is because of the band and now they have this information that could destroy not only my career, but you, Niall, Zayn, and Liam’s and I couldn’t take it.

So I ran. It was such cowardly move, I know, but I didn’t know what else to do. And then I started getting your emails and I just didn’t know what to do, so I just let you talk, because that’s what I thought you needed. And then things started to get bad, but by then I had been gone for too long to just come back and I didn’t know what to _do._ When you told me about Zayn being in the hospital, I called them, and he wouldn’t talk to me at all, if that makes you feel better, he just hung up.

I miss you horribly, and I love you so much. Please try to understand that I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t do to get away from you at all. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

-Lou

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 11 th, 2014, at 2:11 PM**

I get it. But you owe me three things first: what was going on with Zayn, second: where are you, third: when are you coming home.

I love you,

-Haz

 

 **To:** [harrystyle@syco.net](mailto:harrystyle@syco.net)

 **From:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 13 th, 2014 at 4:45 PM**

1-Okay, the Zayn thing has been going on for about a year or so. So like last September he started questioning his sexuality, I guess is the only way to put it. Like he kept telling me he had feelings for Perrie but also for someone else. And I tried as best as I could to help him, but he was so freaked out, because of his religion  and all, that I didn’t know what do to (that happens a lot apparently) and he kept saying things like how he was a disgrace to his family and how his parents were going to kill him (which was never true, they love him no matter what, make sure he knows that) so that’s all I know, I’m glad you made him get help.

2-You were right, I am at my mum’s. V’been here the whole time

3-I don’t know when I’m coming back. I’m just scared.

Hope this helped,

-Lou

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-,**

**August 20 th, 2014 2:34 PM**

You need to come home. You need to come home because I need you to. You’ve been gone for four months and you need to come home.

-Haz xx

 

 **To:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

 **From:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 23 rd, 2014 at 1:56 PM**

I know. I just don’t know how.

-xx Lou

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 25 th, 2014 at 3:45 PM**

Here’s how this is going to work: we’re going to send a plane to get you tomorrow at noon, you’re going to get on the plane and you’re going to go see Zayn and you’re going to fucking apologize, then you’re going to come home and you and I are going to have a talk and I don’t know if I’m going to yell at you yet so don’t ask, then you and I are going to sleep and we’re going to deal with all this shit together and you’re never going to leave ever again.

I love you, see you tomorrow.

-Haz

 

 **To:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

 **From:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 26 th, 2014 at 6:14 PM**

Just left Zayn’s. Be home in twenty

I love you,

-Lou

 

 **To:** [louistomlinson@syco.net](mailto:louistomlinson@syco.net)

 **From:** [harrystyles@syco.net](mailto:harrystyles@syco.net)

**Subject: -none-**

**August 26 th, 2014 at 6:34 PM**

See you soon love.

-Haz.

 

 


End file.
